House of Submissive's
by Eat my Words 4 me
Summary: Jacob returns home after been away five years. Paul is now alpha of the pack which is only the submissive's and himself. Things have certainly changed. Will Jake want to stay and join them or will he run a mile when he finds out what is going to be asked of him? Paul, Jake, Seth, Embry, Brady and Leah. M preg M/M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacob pulled up at his old family home. Nothing had changed in the last five years. Even the paint that was flaking before he left was the same although even shabbier than before. The ramps that once were built for his father remained not that Billy Black was around anymore. His diabetes had taken him cruelly just before Jacob had left with his imprint and her family. Before he had even turned off the engine the door opened and Rachel appeared her husband right behind her, his arm going protectively around her swollen waist.

"Jake," Rachel gasped wanting to greet her brother.

"Rachel the baby." Quil whispered in her ear.

Jacob chuckled. Who knew his best friend would end up imprinting on his older sister. Rachel had often babysat Jacob and Quil along with Embry when they were young. Now she was having Quil's baby. When his friend had first imprinted on his sister he wanted blood. However he soon understood the power of an imprint when he himself imprinted on Renesmee Cullen seven years ago.

Even though she was a newborn Jacob loved her more than life itself and would do anything to be part of her life to one day marry her and have children with her. Or so he had thought it hadn't been enough though and as she grew older his feelings of being a big brother hadn't changed and in fact it had gotten to the stage where he despised the girl.

Five years ago the Cullen's moved meaning Jacob would leave his family and pack and follow them like a damn puppy. He was treated like a second class citizen even by his former best friend Isabella. The only one who showed the young wolf any form of love and respect was Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They had become somewhat like parents to him. Shaking his head Jacob turned the car off and stepped out.

"Hey Rach." he said stepping up to her and hugging her to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and visit my sister." he said pulling back and looking at his friend.

"You know you're always welcome. Come inside." Quil said giving his friend a one arm hug.

"You should have called I would have made a big dinner." Rachel said waddling to the kitchen.

"I wanted it to be a surprise and I'm fine I grabbed something in Forks before I came." Jacob flopped down on the couch only to stand up and pull a doll from under him.

"How is the little tearaway?" Jacob asked placing his niece's doll on the coffee table.

"At mom's for the night." Quil said handing Jacob a beer.

Tapping glasses they both drank before sitting back and sighing. "So going to tell me why you're really here?"

"I need to come home. How many in the pack still phasing?"

"Embry, Leah, Seth, Brady and Paul."

"Whoa Paul?"

"Yeah he is alpha now." Quil chuckled putting the bottle back to his lips.

"Why not Leah?"

"She didn't want it. Embry and Seth well they aren't leaders and to be honest Paul's a good alpha."

"Where's Colin?"

"He imprinted on a girl. No actually a woman about two years ago. She moved to Texas and he followed her. Last we heard they were doing just fine."

"So none of the others have imprints?"

"Nope, now care to tell me why you're here?"

"I've come looking for an explanation as to why the imprint broke."

"Your imprint with Nessie is gone?" Quil asked surprised.

"Yep. Happened a few weeks ago. Although I have feeling it breaking for some time. Thought maybe your grandfather might know if it had happened before."

Rachel waddled in and took a seat next to her husband who looked at her adoringly. Their love for one another was still as strong as the day it was forged. At first Jacob thought maybe it just happened over time and the interest of the imprint disappeared. If anything his best friend and sister were stronger now than before he left, which was saying a lot.

"Have you got somewhere to stay?" Rachel asked.

"I can get a hotel in Forks."

"I won't hear of it. You're more than welcome to Jenny's room. We can sort something tomorrow."

"Thanks but no thanks sis. I don't think I can fit into her bed and besides pink isn't' really my colour." he chuckled.

The door slammed open and in strolled Paul with Seth and Leah behind him. Of course Jacob smelt and heard them coming but Quil nearly jumped out of his skin and pulled his mate towards him.

"Fuckers." Quil snarled letting his wife go and got up.

Jacob looked at his former pack. Like him none of them had changed. Seth was the first to greet his friend by throwing himself at him tackling him onto the ground. Laughing Jacob pushed him off easily and pulled him up off the floor hugging him to him. One thing hadn't changed for which he was grateful of. Seth was still the happy dude he had left all those years ago. Leah was next to hug her former alpha. Jacob held her close and took in a deep breath of her scent. She always smelt like roses sprinkled with something he could never figure out.

"Why you back?" Paul asked making Leah step back to allow him to answer him.

"I just need answers. I'm not here to cause trouble." Jacob said not surprised at Paul's questioning.

"Idiot." Paul pulled Jacob into his arms and hugged him firmly. "Good to see you Jake."

"You too." Jacob admitted squeezing Paul a little harder.

"How long you staying?" Seth asked.

"As long as it takes to get answers."

The door opened again and in walked Brady. Jacob's mouth just about ended up on the floor. Brady was just a cub like Seth when he had left. Walking up to Paul he put his arm around his waist and looked adoringly into his eyes. Paul leaned down and kissed him on the lips, before he got kissed by Leah and Seth,before turning his attention to Jacob.

"Hi," Brady said blushing.

"You get used to it." Quil chuckled.

"Alrighty then."

"Where you staying?" Paul asked.

"I'll get a hotel in Forks."

"No you'll come stay with us." Seth said looking at Paul for confirmation.

"Yep there is a spare room. Your more than welcome to stay as long as you need." Paul smiled at him. "Where's Em's?" he turning his attention to the man still securly nestled in his arms.

"Waiting at home." Brady said.

"Okay well Seth you show him the way. You alright?" Paul looked at Rachel.

"I'm fine." she smiled hugging Quil. Paul nodded and led Brady out Leah on his heels.

"That your car?" Seth asked.

"Yeah a twenty first present from the Cullen's" he said. "Care to tell me what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Brady and Paul are together? I thought no one else imprinted."

"No one has." Seth shrugged. "Come on dinner will be waiting." he said kissing Rachel's cheek and heading out the door after waving to Quil.

Jacob looked at his sister and his friend but they just smiled and shook their head. "It will be best if you go find out for yourself. Don't be a stranger. Jenny will be so excited to see her uncle Jake without being on a screen." Rachel pulled out of her mates arms and kissed her brothers cheek.

"Sure, sure."

Jacob followed Seth out who was busy checking out his car. It was a Dodge Durango pimped up to a V8 engine. It was perfect for Jacob's large frame and had some decent grunt behind it. Of course he still had his trusty VW sitting in the shed, but the Cullen's didn't want anyone in their family to be seeing driving something so old. With great sadness Jacob had left it in La-Push and Rachel used to it to get out and about in.

The trip was no more than a few minutes. Jacob was surprised to see a new house built on the rez and it was massive compared to the others. Parking on the gravel driveway Seth jumped out and raced up the steps shouting they were home. Jacob chuckled at the young man's need to act like everyone was human and needed to forewarn them of their arrival. After grabbing his bag from the trunk of the car Jacob ambled inside. The house was open plan and decked out in the latest gadgets a large flat screen television on the wall was on and some music channel was on.

"Jake!" Embry said from the bottom step.

"Hello stranger." Jacob said smiling at his other best friend.

"Paul said you were coming to stay. Let me show you your room." Embry turned and walked up the stairs.

The upstairs was just as impressive as the downstairs. There was another set of stairs going up to another level. However Jacob was on the second level at the back of the house which looked over the forest. Opening the door the wolf couldn't hold back the whistle as he looked around the room. If he thought his room at the Cullen's was impressive it had nothing on this and would put Esme's decorating skills to shame.

"Bathroom is through there and closet through that door." Embry said going and sitting on the large king size bed.

"What is this place?" Jacob said taking a quick look into the bathroom seeing a massive spa bath and double shower.

"It's the pack house." he smiled as Jacob threw his bag on the chair and joined him on the bed.

"What you all live here? Where did the money come from?"

Embry shrugged. "Man it's so great to see you. We've missed you." Embry said taking Jacob's hand in his and squeezing it. "How is Nessie?"

"Last I heard she was fine. The imprint broke that is why I'm back to see if I can get any answers. Seems like I've walked into more questions." he said looking around.

"Does Paul know?"

"I said I will explain everything with everyone together save repeating myself."

"Are you going to stay?"

"I don't know." Jacob ran his hand over the back of his neck.

"It be nice to have you back."

"I don't know if I could take orders from Paul."

"He's a good alpha." Embry said a blush gracing his cheeks. "Come on dinner is ready." he pulled Jacob up and they were chest to chest. Jake looked down at his friend something deep inside him stirred but he pushed it away.

Stepping back he waved his arm gesturing Embry to lead the way downstairs. When they got to the stairs they were met by Paul and Brady who were both flushed and reeked of sex. Winking Paul let the others go down first but held Jacob back by the arm.

"Things are a little different around here Black. You play by my rules or your out." he said so quietly that even this close to him Jacob hardly heard it. A shiver ran down his spine and he nodded. "Good as long as we are clear on that." Paul said letting his arm go and went down the stairs.

The pack were standing at the table behind chairs. Seth pointed out a chair beside him for Jacob. No one moved until Paul sat down. The others scrambled into their seats and sat their waiting for something. Paul ducked his head and the others followed suit. After saying grace everyone dived at the food. No one said a word as they filled their plates up. Who ever had cooked had gone all out. Jacob's mouth watered and he couldn't wait to dig in. However when he went to pick up his fork Seth snatched it off him and put it down. All eyes were on Paul the moment he picked up his fork they again followed suit and began to eat.

After that the meal was a typical pack dinner. A lot of talking and laughing. Jacob didn't say much rather happy to eat and listen. The meal was interrupted by a baby crying. Brady went to stand but Paul put his hand on his wrist.

"I'll go. You stay and eat." he waited till Brady had sat before he got up and raced up the stairs.

"How are you feeling Embry?" Leah asked.

"Better. You were right about drinking that tea. Stopped the morning sickness."

"So glad I didn't have it." Brady sighed.

"Morning sickness like in what women have when pregnant?" Jacob asked his fork clattering on his plate.

"Seems like male shapeshifters as well." Embry blushed putting his hand on his stomach.

"Da what! What the fuck?" Jacob all but shouted.

"Language." Paul growled coming towards them a bundle wrapped in blue in his arms.

Brady stood and went to Paul and pulled back the blanket and cooed at the baby. "Are you hungry?"

"Sorry Bray but it's not his butt." Paul chuckled and handed the baby over.

"I'll go feed him." he smiled taking the baby from Paul.

Paul kissed Brady and watched as he climbed back up the stairs cooing softly to the baby. Paul went and sat down and picked up his fork and started eating again. Jacob pushed his plate away no longer hungry. No one else seemed to notice and continued eating.

"Is someone going to explain who that baby belongs to and what the hell is going on here?"

All eyes went to Jacob before turning to Paul. Finishing what was left on his plate he picked up his napkin and wiped his face before clicking his fingers. The rest of the pack got up and left taking their plates with them.

"Like I said things are a little different around here." Paul explained. "That baby has a name by the way."

"I can see that. So what is the baby's name?"

"Daniel Jacob. Also known as DJ. I'm his father and Brady is his mother."

"Bullshit!"

"I won't say it again Jacob. I won't have cursing in this house." Paul sighed. "We have discovered that a submissive wolf is capable of having cubs. Brady blessed the family with our first born two months ago."

"How is that even possible?"

Paul shrugged. "We don't know."

"So who is Embry pregnant to?"

"That would be me."

"WHAT!? You cheated on your mate." Jacob banged the table.

"Brady has no say in who I mate with. However he was told I would impregnate Embry." Paul said calmly.

"This is bullshit!"

Paul had Jacob up and pinned to the wall in a blink of an eye. His hot breath on Jacob's face. "I said no swearing." he growled.

Jacob pushed him off him and slammed Paul into the opposite wall damaging the table in the process. "You're not my alpha and I demand to know what the fuck is going on."

Paul was extremely strong. Out of everyone in the pack Jacob and him were the strongest and they fought often when Jacob was still in the pack. The pair began to tussle on the ground.

"Enough!" Brady shouted from the stair.

Paul got off Jacob and went to Brady who was still holding DJ in his arms. "Both of you sit down."

Much to Jacob's surprise he did as he was told as did Paul. "Bray!"

"No listen to me. Stop this fighting. You need to tell him the truth Paul."

The pack returned and sat down. Leah took DJ and sat on a chair opposite them Seth on the arm looking down at the baby. All eyes were on Paul who had his face nuzzled into Brady's neck. Embry went and sat beside Jacob and took his hand in his. It took Paul several minutes to calm down and pull away from Brady.

"One by one the pack began to leave. I am the only dominate wolf in the pack now. Brady is my mate. But I service the others to keep them happy."

"You approve?" Jacob asked looking at Brady.

"They are my pack brothers and sister. I would die for them."

"I don't get it." Jacob admitted.

"When everyone left the pack was falling apart. I was the only one who could lead them. Leah is my beta. She is yet to find her imprint. We have never mated. However Seth and Embry have needs as much as Brady. I help them out."

"Why couldn't you go find a human or stop phasing?"

"We are submissives. We are made to carry cubs. The next generation will be stronger than ours." Embry said.

"But you all going to have one father to the pack?"

"The others from the packs children will join, so no." Seth said.

"Seth you're not even gay."

"God Black you are so blind. Why do you think he followed you wherever you went. The kid has been in love with you since he was a child." Leah scoffed while Seth blushed.

Jacob's mouth dropped. "Is this true Seth?"

Seth looked him directly in the eye. "Yes. If you hadn't have imprinted on her maybe you would have noticed me eventually."

"I'm not gay Seth. You know that. I was in love with Bella and then I imprinted on a girl." DJ fussed drawing everyone's attention to him. "May I?" Jacob asked.

Leah stood and walked over to Jacob and placed him in his arms after getting a nod from Paul. Jacob looked down and smiled. "Hey there little dude. I'm your uncle Jake. He looks a lot like you Paul."

"Good genes." Brady said slipping onto Paul's lap.

"So have you two imprinted?" Jacob asked not taking his eyes off the baby.

"I don't need an imprint to know I love him. He's my soul mate." Paul said looking into his mate's eyes adoringly.

"If Paul had imprinted on me. The pack would have lost the chance to have more shifters in the future. It is his will to see the pack stays strong."

"And the house? This place must of cost a pretty penny."

"That is for another time. Lets just say we won't be worried for a few generations." Paul smiled.

"You said the imprint was broken" Embry said.

"Yeah although I don't know why, but I'm glad. I should have stayed where I was needed and loved." Jacob squeezed Embry's hand. "Paul I want to stay. This is my home and my pack."

"Do you want to take over as alpha. Your rightful place."

"No that is all yours." Jacob smiled. "Not to cut this short but someone needs a new diaper."

Paul chuckled and took his son from Jacob. Without another word he walked upstairs with his son.

"If you will excuse me I have a date." Leah got up and left the four of them alone.

"So how does this work? You get horny and tell Paul."

The three men laugh and shook their heads. "We go on heat Paul can tell when we are by our scent. None of us fell pregnant the first time around. At first we were devastated at first but being on heat doesn't guarantee we will get pregnant. However it is the only time we can. We happened to all be on heat at the same time. Poor Paul was exhausted by the end of the month." Brady giggled.

"He was fucking you all at the same time?" Jacob gasped.

"Ewww no." Seth said.

"He would spend a night with each of us. Although Brady made him rest a night between each which cut the chances down." Embry explained.

"When will you next go on heat Seth?" Jacob asked.

"Any day now actually." he blushed.

"God this is unreal." Jacob chuckled.

"Are you disgusted with us?" Seth asked.

"No not any more, now I understand."

When Paul returned everyone helped clean up the mess and did the dishes. Paul was the first one to tell the others he was going to bed. Seth had patrol and asked Jacob if he would like to join him. Deciding he should run the old line he agreed. Wishing the others a goodnight he headed out with Seth and stripped.

* * *

Jacob laid awake most the night. Twice in the night he heard DJ crying. The second time he heard footsteps heading downstairs. Deciding to go see who it was he was surprised to see Brady sitting on the couch with the baby clutched to his chest. Brady looked up at him and smiled without saying a word he put his attention back on his son.

The distinctive sound of suckling filled the room. Jacob was curious to know how he was doing it. After all Brady was still flat chested although he had pecks like the rest of the pack. So many questions filled his head but knew that Brady wouldn't speak while feeding. It didn't take long for DJ to stop suckling and soon light snores were now filling the room. Brady pulled him from his chest and placed him on his shoulder. Patting his back he looked up at Jacob.

"I guess you have a few questions." he smiled.

"I dont' want you to feel uncomfortable." Jacob admitted.

"If your going to stay here you need to understand and get used to how things work." he smiled.

"How did you have DJ?"

"In wolf form. I can't remember anything of the birth. My wolf took over. He phased a few days after he was born."

"Wow so he will definitely shift when he is older?"

"It's not guaranteed no. His photo is on the wall above the fireplace. Let me put him down and I will be back." Nodding Jacob went to the wall.

There were several photo's some of the old pack one with us all in our human form and then them in the same place in wolf form. Jacob remembered that day. Emily was beside herself trying to get ten wolves to behave. She ended up commanding us to sit as though we were dogs. When that didn't work she threatened not to cook for a week for us. Suffice to say that the photo didn't take long to take and they all headed inside for food.

The next few photo's were of Brady and Paul smiling at the camera. Brady had his fingers behind his mates head in a V sign. Jacob could see why the photo was there. Both of them looked so damn happy and in love. The next one was of them kissing Paul's hand resting on Brady's stomach. Jacob had to look carefully at the slight bump but it was definitely there.

The next was DJ in his parents arms when they were all in human form. Both parents chest puffed out. DJ was asleep but looked content. Jacob wondered if he had just been fed. It was the next photo that Jacob wanted to see. The cub was a similar colouring of Paul although his eyes were different. He was sitting between his parents his head held high. Paul's paw gently touching him as though he was ready to protect him if any harm came to him. Brady was his normal beautiful wolf. Now that Jacob thought about it Brady, Embry and Seth were the smallest of the pack even Leah was bigger than them. However they were just as strong as their pack brothers and Seth was the second quickest only Leah being faster by a nose.

The last photo was the pack that was now excluding him of course. Someone must have used a selfie stick because they were all piled on top of one another with Paul at the bottom. Each one of them were smiling. Jacob couldn't help but smile as well. Maybe he had Paul all wrong maybe the pack needed the discipline that he gave them. Whatever it was they all seemed happy and that is all he cared about.

"Seth took that. Thankfully the damn stick broke the following day." Brady said as he curled his legs under him on the couch.

"Sounds like Seth." Jacob chuckled. He went to sit down beside Brady but thought better of it. He knew what his pack brothers were like if they got too close to their imprints.

"Paul won't mind promise." Brady said patting the couch beside him. Smiling Jacob joined him.

"I'm sorry Paul was such an ass to you today."

"Wait you swore." Jacob said pointing at Brady.

"Yeah well Paul is snoring way too loud to hear me." Brady snorted. "He made it a rule once DJ was born. Doesn't want our kids to have potty mouths like him. I have to agree but doesn't mean we can't when he is sleeping."

"So the name Daniel Jacob where did that come from?"

"Daniel is Paul's grandfather's name and always wanted to pass it on. And Jacob well you were our alpha although not mine and Paul's but we hold a lot of respect for you and hope our son is strong like you one day." Brady said a blush on his cheeks.

"I am truly honored." Jacob hugged Brady to him.

"We've missed you. All of us not just Seth." Brady whispered.

"I missed everyone too. I should've never have left." he sighed.

"Yes you should have. You wouldn't have been happy not being with Nessie. I imagine she is beautiful?" Brady sighed.

"Not as half as beautiful as you. You've changed Brady."

"I grew up. It helps I'm so in love. Paul makes me feel complete."

"Who knew Paul was gay?"

"Oh I turned him gay." Brady pushed Jacob's chest.

"Seriously?"

"Um no he was always gay. The man whore got the rumors out there himself to keep people from finding out. I didn't even know he was gay until I turned of age. That was when he asked me out on our first date. Two days later I was on heat."

"So you bonked like bunnies." Jacob chuckled.

"Put it this way I couldn't walk for a few days even with my wolf healing." Brady giggled.

"Are you really alright with Paul mating with the others?" Jacob asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Jacob why would you ask me that. Wouldn't you do anything to see your pack brothers happy?"

"Of course I would. But letting my mate sleep with someone else, I honestly couldn't tell you." Brady just smiled a glint in his eyes.

"So what else do you want to know?"

"Um the errr," Jacob pointed to Brady's chest.

"Breast feeding? You can say it you know. I'm not ashamed of what I am." Brady lifted his shirt. Sure enough he was just like himself with pecks. The smell of milk lingered in the air. "Touch them."

"I'm good," Jacob said.

"Oh for goodness sake." Brady grabbed Jacob's head and pushed his face to his chest.

Before he knew what he was doing Jacob licked Brady's nipple. Milk leaked onto his tongue. Not remembering what his mother's milk tasted like Jacob risked another lick. It didn't taste like the milk he drank out of the carton but it was delicious and very warm. He only pulled back when Brady moaned.

"Sorry."

"Don't it's kinda a turn on when someone does that. I should get to bed." Brady quickly stood up. "Goodnight Jacob." he raced up the stairs.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who have put this story on alerts and favorites. Not sure when I will be posting next as we just had a loss in the family. Reviews are loved.**

 **I own nothing!**

Chapter 2

With Jacob back for good he called Carlisle and asked for his belongings to be sent home. Throwing his phone on the bed after he walked to the window and looked down over the garden. Seth was on his hands and knees pulling out weeds. His back bare the rare sun making his back glisten with sweat. Jacob pressed his forehead against the window enjoying the coolness of the glass. There was a knock on the door before Embry walked in.

"Everything sorted?"

Jacob nodded and moved away from the window. Embry sat on the bed and patted it. Taking a seat Jacob took his friend's hand and kissed it.

"Hey it can't be that bad." Embry brushed the tear that fell from Jacob's cheek.

"I'm not sad I'm happy to be finally home."

"But?"

Jacob sighed he could never keep anything from his friend. "It feels like I walked into the twilight zone or something. Being a shifter was bad enough but now this."

"Nothing's changed." Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Okay well it has but Jake things are just as they used to be. We do patrols just like we always did. Not that we have any problems but it keeps us phasing."

"I can't believe you're pregnant. Let alone to Lahote of all people."

Embry held his stomach and smiled. "He's a good man, and you've seen him DJ he is going to make a great dad."

"But he is with Brady, you'll end up bringing him up by yourself."

"Not at all. This is my home just like everyone else in the pack. We love each other."

"Are you in love with Paul?"

Embry sighed. "I love him, I'm not in love with him. There is a difference."

"And Seth?"

"He is the same. He loves Paul but not in love. He loves you. Always has, always will."

"I'm not gay."

"Why do you have to label things Jake? Just because he is a man why can't you fall in love? You never know you might actually find you enjoy being with a man."

Jacob shook his head and went and looked out the window. Seth had moved along further away but still in his sight. He did love Seth more than anyone in the pack, he never once questioned Jacob when he went to protect the Cullen's nor did he judge him for imprinting on Ness. Now thinking about it Seth's heart must have been breaking. If Leah was in love with him he might have thought strongly of asking her on a date. Maybe they would have made a go of it imprint or not.

Jacob felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Turning he smiled at his friend. "When are you due?" Wanting to change the subject.

"In three months, we carry for four." Embry took his friend's hand and placed it on his still flat stomach.

"Are you happy?" Jacob said brushing his thumb over the flat stomach.

"Very happy. I have my family and my friends and now I have the chance to have a child of my own. What more could I want?"

"A partner. Get married."

"I don't need a ring to tell me I'm loved."

"What about sex I'm mean you and Paul don't….. you know." Jacob wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe I will meet someone one day. Right now though I have what I want. Come on we should go get lunch started. Paul expects it on the table on time."

* * *

Old Quil had been through the books and even gave a few to Jacob to go through. So far nothing about broken imprints was found. Jacob wondered if it had even happened before and not getting answers was frustrating. The elders told him these things could take time and he had only been home a week.

He was due at Quil and Rachel's for dinner finally getting time to catch up and see his niece for the first time without being in front of a computer screen. He was going to be a surprise as neither of her parents had told her that he was back. He was just about to head out the door when the most delicious scent hit his nose. Looking around he wondered what it was but saw nothing new in the house. Embry and Seth were watching a rerun of the Simpson's in the lounge. He was about to ask when he felt a pull towards Seth.

Sitting down beside his friend he couldn't help but press his nose into his neck and draw in his scent. Seth didn't move other than bare his neck giving him better access. Jacob's cock began to grow in his jeans painfully and incredibly quick. His large hand went around Seth's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Jacob didn't even notice Embry get up and leave them alone. Pressing his hot lips onto Seth's neck Jacob thrust his hips up to get some friction on his aching dick. Seth's arms wrapped around his friend's neck and began rutting the elder wolf seeking his own needs. It wasn't until Jacob's phone vibrated in his pocket did he snap out of it.

"Fuck." he said pushing Seth none too gently to the floor. "What the fuck?"

"Jake?"

"I'm not gay." he growled getting up and racing out the door.

Seth let the tears fall down his face. He had been on heat the last few days and was beginning to wonder if Jacob was really not interested in men at all. Sam had even visited and seemed drawn to the young wolf although with his own imprint he wouldn't cross the boundary but no one missed his arousal. Paul had offered his services the day he went on heat but Seth had declined hoping that Jacob would want to take him as a mate.

Paul walked in and without a word picked up the distressed wolf and took him up to his room. Sitting down on Seth's bed Paul kept him on his knee holding him while he sobbed. The alpha hated seeing one of his pack upset and worse from one of his own pack brothers. Paul and Seth had only mated twice. Each time was just as good as when he had been with Embry, but there was always something holding the young wolf back from giving himself fully to his alpha. Seth had never made it a secret he yearned for Jacob. Hell the kid was an open book when it came to his heart. If it hadn't have been for the wolf's needs they wouldn't have mated at all. But the need to be fucked was great for a wolf in heat.

"He hates me." Seth sobbed clinging onto his alpha.

Paul sighed and stroked Seth's hair. "He doesn't hate you Seth, he could never hate you. Give him time."

"Fuck me." Seth said.

Paul held his pack brother closer. "You don't really want it Seth. Not with me. If he doesn't accept you next time you're on heat. Then I will fuck you every which way the whole time you're on heat and won't leave the bed until you're with cub."

"He will never want me."

"I beg to differ. Now go shower and try getting some sleep. I'll get Embry to help with your little problem shall I?"

Seth blushed knowing his little problem was his now aching dick tenting his shorts. Sure he could do it himself but it never took the heat away. If Paul helped he would take him which was not what he wanted. Not really. Embry however could without them fucking. Nodding he allowed Paul to place him on the bed. Kissing his pack brother he went to seek out Embry. Seth pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

* * *

The visit was a huge success. Jenny wasn't in the least bit shy of her uncle. Although she was amazed at how big he was. She thought he daddy was big but he was a lot bigger. Quil could tell that when the time was right Jacob Black would be a great dad. He had proved that before he left La-Push when he had imprinted on the half breed leech.

"You okay?" Quil asked Jacob while Rachel went and bathed Jenny.

Jacob took a swig of his beer before answering. "Seth's on heat."

"Yeah I know he visited yesterday. So what's the problem?"

"I… I'm not gay. But I wanted him so bad."

"So do I." Quil chuckled, Jacob growled. "Wait let me finish jesus. "I would never EVER cheat on Rachel she is my world. Seth is a unmated submissive of course even though I'm not phasing I can pick up his scent. If I was still phasing and didn't have Rach I bet you I would have a piece of him. I'm surprised you didn't have him the first day."

"To be honest I've been avoiding him." Jacob sighed.

"What are you scared of Jake? That you fall in love with Seth? Paul will fuck him." Jacob growled his body began to tremble.

"Phase in here and I will rip you a new one." Quil growled.

Jacob shook his head and took deep breaths. Just the thought of Paul having not only Seth but Embry angered him. He had his own Harem with the pack submissives of course he must feel smug. Why wouldn't he? What man would say no to three horny sexy men. Jacob thought to himself.

* * *

Jacob laid on the bed in the hotel. He knew he was going to be in trouble with Paul but he really didn't care. It had been three days since he had left his former home. He hadn't slept or eaten much and was in desperate need of a shower and shave. Tonight he was supposed to be on patrol. It seemed pointless to him but because the others wanted to keep shifting they set up a patrol where everyone took turns only Embry was excused but would still phase and run with someone else just in case.

He hadn't brought his charger for his phone which meant it was now totally dead. He looked at the hotel room phone but didn't pick it up. His stomach growled in protest and decided he really should make an effort and go out and find food. Port Angeles was far enough away from La-Push the chances of anyone seeing him was slim to none.

Half an hour later he was showered and shaved. Picking up his wallet he ran his hand through his hair one last time. With one last look around the room he grabbed the key card and went to the door. What he wasn't expecting was Paul leaning on the opposite wall his foot resting on the wall and his arms crossed. Before he could say anything Jacob was pushed back into the room and the door slammed behind Paul.

"Start fucking talking." Paul growled.

"What you want me to say Paul? I decided to have a holiday no crime against it is there?" Jacob snapped.

"No! What is though is that you have had us all worried about you. Not one of your friends has slept since you went missing. Seth is blaming himself for what happened. What is your problem Jake? You gotta stop this bullshit of running away. I'm not Sam and I won't accept it. You have responsibilities."

"I've changed my mind. I'm not going to come back to La-Push I need to go out and explore the world."

"Liar." Paul pushed Jacob onto the bed making him bounce a few time.

"Fuck off man." Jacob said trying to get up.

"Not until you hear me out." Paul sighed and sat on the bed where Jacob was still laying on his back.

"I understand you dude. Believe it or not, I get it. You don't like dudes. Hell I don't like woman. Ecky things." he shuddered. "We are family man, you me the rest of the pack we gotta stick together. Its the world against us."

"But what Seth is wanting I can't give him. I love him like a brother and that is it."

"No one asked anything of you Jacob. Did Seth ask you to fuck him?"

Jacob thought for a minute before lowering his head and shaking it. "I almost took him." he whispered.

"So? I don't think you would have heard Seth complaining if you did." Paul chuckled.

"Its wrong."

"What is? That you wanted to fuck him? Its what he is for." Paul shrugged.

"Is that how you see them. Quick easy fucks." Jacob growled.

"You think I enjoy fucking their tight little asses? You think I want to sleep with my pack brothers?"

"Don't you?"

"No I don't. But I love them enough to do it. To see them happy. Look I'm not gonna lie they are great lays. I love Brady he is my soul mate. When I fuck them I imagine they are him. As their alpha I do what I have to do to keep my pack happy and safe."

"Safe?"

"You really think we are the only pack Jake?"

"Well yeah." he shrugged.

"Well think again my friend. There are at least thirty packs that we know of. How many are shifting at the moment we can't tell. However we do know of two within a thousand mile radius of us. Each one of them without a sub. They get one whiff of any of ours and they will be beating down the door demanding I give them over."

"Why didn't I know this? Carlisle never said anything. Besides no one can make anyone go anywhere. La-Push is their home, our family."

"Cullen pfft, the fucker knows about them alright. Seems that Jasper dude has had the family banished from a lot of places over the years. You think you could have just waltz right in and taken over as alpha again?" Jacob nodded. "Idiot. My wolf would fight you to the death for it. Why do you think that Leah is my beta,huh? Because she knew she didn't stand a chance against me. When we take over a pack we fight to the death."

"I don't want to be alpha. I really am starting to dislike the Cullen's more and more." Jacob sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "Wait where are the others?"

"At home why?"

"Seth!"

"What about him?"

"Didn't you just say that any pack could come along and take him? Why the fuck did you leave him unprotected?" Jacob growled heading to the door.

"Where you going I've not finished….." the door slammed shut. "One point to me." Paul picked up the phone.

"Hey hun we'll be home for dinner."

"Yeah it worked."

"Yes you are a clever pup."

"By time he finds out its going to be too late."

"I love you too. See you in an hour."

Paul hung up the phone and picked up Jacob's dead phone that was sitting on the bed. He hadn't got anything else with him. Slipping it in his pocket he walked out the room whistling.

"Show time." he chuckled watching Jacob pull out of the parking lot at a great rate of knots.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review please.**

Chapter 3

Jacob sighed when he raced into the house and found all four of his pack brother and sister in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. Seth's scent was dull over the smells of the herbs and spices that were being used. When they spotted the wolf they all smiled and greeted him as though he had just popped out for a few minutes. Upstair young DJ began to cry.

"I'll get him." Jacob said already heading towards the stairs.

Stepping into the nursery for the first time Jacob was in awe of the young boys room. Whoever decorated it certainly knew what a young boy would like. The walls a soft blue on the walls were murals he knew straight away were Seth's doing. The boy had a talent with a paint brush. There were the wolves from the previous pack all in different positions. DJ distracted him with his wailing however and he went to the bassinet and picked up the very angry young cub. Jacob scrunched his nose.

"You could have just been hungry." he huffed holding his nephew out from him taking him to the changing table.

Thankfully everything was in reach. He had practise changing diapers thanks to Nessie being a infant even if it was only a matter of weeks she needed to be changed. It was like riding a bike Jacob thought after he had him once again with a clean butt. When he picked up DJ the boy turned his head seeking something the wolf couldn't give him. Laughing he took his young nephew down to his father so he could be fed.

"Thanks Jake." Brady came and took his son off him and went to sit by the fire and pressed his son to his chest. Soon the sound of suckling filled the lounge.

Jacob couldn't help but sit down beside Brady and watch as DJ greedily suckled on his father's nipple. Paul strolled casually in. Seeing his mate feeding their son he went and greeted his pack brothers and sisters. Jacob growled when he pulled Seth into his arms and buried his face into his neck no doubt taking in his alluring scent. Brady lightly chuckled and shook his head when Jacob looked back to him wondering why he was laughing.

"You couldn't do my patrol tonight could you Brady?" Seth asked as he started setting the table.

"Sure. As long as Jacob doesn't mind." he looked at Jacob.

"No that's fine." Jacob smiled letting out a breath thankful he wasn't going to be on with his friend.

DJ was content after his meal and was happy to lay on his rug while the rest of the family had their meal. Nothing was said of Jacob disappearing for several days and the talk was that of Leah and the man she had met. She admitted she was disappointed the man wasn't her imprint as she said she felt a connection with him. They had made plans to go out again the following weekend. Since Jacob and Brady had patrol they were excused from cleaning up. Paul was on the floor playing with his son. This was a side that many didn't see. They saw the tough guy who didn't take shit from anyone. At home he was nothing but a loving caring father and lover to his mate and kind loving alpha to his pack.

When they were ready to leave Paul stood up from his son and allowed Leah to play with him following his mate and Jacob outside. A box was set aside where the wolves could place their clothes saving them wrapping them around their leg and getting them wet. Jacob quickly shifted and waited for Brady to join him. He watched as Paul slowly began to strip his lover taking his time to let his gaze roam over his body taking in every single cell of him as though memorizing it. There was nothing sexual about it rather loving.

"Be safe baby." Paul said placing his hand on his lovers' cheek, which Brady leaned into it closing his eyes.

Paul didn't let his gaze leave his mate until he was out of view. It was now up to Brady to convince Jacob that he was in love with Seth and loving him the right way was okay. Seth had argued the point endlessly with Brady when he said he would do his shift tonight. Seth had wanted to do patrol with Jacob and hoped he would let him see that he loved him more than a brother. However Brady insisted that Jacob needed a different approach as the alpha wolf was a stubborn ass. Not unlike his own mate.

" _You take the east I'll take the west."_ Brady said taking off in a different direction than Jacob.

They had been patrolling for a while chatting about this and that so Jacob was up to date with the local gossip. Nothing important. Brady turned his attention to the ground and soon the only thing that Jacob saw in his friends thoughts were the greens and browns of the forest. The pair were both relaxed enjoying their run when Brady's thoughts changed to his son. Jacob didn't mind the distraction and kept his thoughts to himself. He loved watching his nephew grow up in a happy healthy environment all thanks to Paul and the rest of the pack.

" _He's so like you." Brady sighed leaning back on Paul while they both looked down on DJ sleeping._

 _Outside the crickets could be heard chirping their mating call. Paul's hands went around Brady's small waist and turned him so they were facing each other. The smaller wolf's head was in line with Paul's pecks. Brady's small hand travelled up his strong firm torso and his thumb brushed over Paul's nipple._

" _Where are the others tonight?" Paul said taking his mate's hand and kissing it._

" _They went with friends, Seth and Leah have gone to Charlie's. We have the place to ourselves." Brady whispered tiptoeing up and kissing his mates chin._

 _Paul swooped his mate up in his arms and carried him to the door. Pausing he allowed his mate to lean over him and shut the door on their son so nothing would wake him. Even though his parents could easily hear him a mile away. Slowly making his way downstairs Paul's lips never left his mates. When they got to the lounge he knelt down on the large wool rug that laid in front of the fire. The heat now mostly gone but a soft glow was the only lighting in the room._

" _I love you Bray."_

 _Brady closed his eyes a soft smile on his lips. His heart flutters just like it does everytime he hears his mate tell him what he already knows in his heart. Laying down on his back he places his much smaller hand on his mate's cheek and lets him lean into him the same this time he kisses it gently before putting his large hand over it and pulling it away._

Jacob almost runs into a tree so busy looking into Brady's thoughts. Stopping he lays down on the forest floor. He knew it was wrong to look at his pack brother's mind but he was so open and he really didn't want to stop his reminiscing. This wasn't a romantic idea that the submissive wanted with his mate. Those thoughts were always fuzzy since they were just a dream. This was clear as though Jacob was actually Brady himself. Jacob had never seen two men fuck before although he had pictures in his head that one guy would be on all fours while the other gay fucked him hard and fast from behind. Nothing romantic about two men getting fucked. So far though everything he had seen screamed romantic and caring from Paul. Jacob's attention went back to Brady as he felt hot lips trailing down his body. The wolf on the forest floor became aroused by the feelings Brady was getting from Paul.

 _Brady's back arched from the floor wanting more of his mates touch upon him. Paul was enjoying exploring his mate too much to listen to his soft protests to stop teasing him. Brady felt his mate's lips smile on his overheated skin. In his jean shorts his cock pressed painfully against the zipper. Thrusting up his hips to meet Paul's he giggled when the older wolf growled his disapproval at his impatience._

" _Paul, DJ will be awake in an hour for another feed." Brady pouted. "Gone are the hours of foreplay." he sighed._

Jacob lifted a eyebrow. He never took Paul as being a giving lover. The more he spent time with his pack the more he found out about the alpha. He had to give the man more credit than he had ever given him. Jacob jumped when he felt a slight burn in his ass. He turned to see what it was but remembered he was still in Brady's thoughts. Blushing through his fur he stood up and continued running, trying to get away from Brady's thoughts. Every now and again he would get a glimpse of Paul laying on top of Brady rocking back and forwards. Jacob stopped and took a deep breath. He needed to know what it felt like and the only way he would know without actually doing it was to allow Brady's thoughts into his head.

Jacob could feel as though he was completely filled and although weird it wasn't uncomfortable. The weight of Paul pressed above him was not suffocating rather it felt safe and loving. The rock of their hips the words of love and desire filled his mind as whispers tickled his ear. Jacob's own cock was throbbing. When he thought he should phase out Paul took hold of Brady's cock and gently squeezed it. Much to Jacob's embarrassment he came suddenly with the feel of a big warm hand wrapped around Brady's cock. Panting Jacob phased deep in the forest. In the distance he could hear his pack brother howling no doubt worried why he had lost the connection with him.

Quickly wiping himself up with a large leaf Jacob phased back and apologized to Brady for the slip. However it wasn't Brady on now it was Paul who was heading his way.

" _Paul please it was a accident_." Jacob tried to explain not wanting the man he had just seen fuck his mate. Jacob shook his head he didn't fuck Brady not then at least. They had made sweet tender love.

" _What did you think we just fucked and rolled over and went to sleep?"_

" _Honestly. I don't know, but yeah I guess. Look Paul I don't think I could do it. I love Seth like I love Embry."_

Paul broke through the trees and shifted into his human form. Jacob quickly kicked his hind legs back covering his come on the ground although it was pointless Paul would have been able to see it and no doubt Brady would have seen his own thoughts as he came hard onto the forest floor.

"You like me fucking you Jake?" he asked a smirk on his lips.

The large russet wolf phased, but remembered he didn't have any clothes with him. Thankfully Paul threw him some pants to allow him to cover himself.

"It's not what you think Paul. What he was showing me was erotic. Anyone would come."

Paul chuckled. "No they wouldn't. Who the hell are you trying to fool Jake huh?"

"I can't love a boy." Jacob growled. "It's not natural."

Next second he was flying through the air thanks to Paul. Slamming into a tree he felt the trunk snap and the creaking sound of the tree falling to the earth filled the air.

"Tell me what was so natural about that Jake?"

"It's not what I meant Paul, Fuck." Jacob said getting up. "I get you want me to take Seth off your hands so you only have Brady and Embry to worry about, but I don't want to fuck a guy. I want soft skin, curves, breasts, hips."

"You honestly don't think I get that with my mate. Did you not see how beautiful he is in my eyes. How perfectly his body is against mine. Tell me that Seth's scent doesn't call to you. Or his eyes tell you how much he loves and wants you. Have you ever felt that from a woman Jacob? Have you ached so much that you couldn't wait to bed the woman before you. Dreamt about sinking your cock into her hot folds."

Jacob shook his head. Sure he had tossed off to fucking a woman but they were always random. Even when he lusted for Bella he would never think of her saying to himself he wouldn't demean her by using her for his quick release. He always thought of a woman with the same soft russet skin as his or one of the other members of the tribe. The ink black hair that he ran his fingers through was soft and silky. Never would he imagine their faces or see their breasts. Rather he focused on soft plump lips and strong legs wrapped around his waist while he buried deep inside their tight heat.

"Seth is going to stay with Sue and Charlie while he is on heat. Embry will go satisfy his needs when he needs to. Thanks to you our pack is been separated." Paul huffed.

"What about the other packs trying to get to him Paul? You said yourself they will come find him and want to take him with them. Are you going to allow it?"

"Me! It's you that has done this. Before you came back Seth was happy I had my pack content. It was Seth's choice and he knows the risk. I wanted to send you away but he wouldn't have it. This is just as much your home as it is his, and in my eyes that makes him a bigger man than you." Paul turned on his heels and started heading home. "Finish patrol."

Sighing Jacob removed his shorts and continued his patrol. Brady didn't rejoin him and for that he was grateful. The last thing he needed right now was someone else in his head. It was after one in the morning when he had finished and he didn't go straight back to the pack house rather he made his way to Forks taking the same route he had all those years ago when he was trying to protect Bella after Edward had left her.

He could smell Seth's scent clearly telling him he was in Bella's old room. The window was slightly ajar letting in fresh air. Phasing he quickly put his pants on climbed the side of the house in two steps before his fingers grabbed hold of the window sill. Pulling himself up he opened the window without looking in and swung his legs in before looking over at the bed.

Seth must be hot because he had nothing covering him. No clothes or sheets. Jacob got a tantalizing view of the bubble butt he had seen thousands of times covered in material. Jacob bit his lip and turned to look at the window. He really should have waited till morning to speak to Seth.

"Jake?"

Jacob spun around with the sound of his name. Seth was now laying on his side his dick pointing downwards as it rested on his leg. Still chewing his lip Jacob tried to think of what he was going to say. Instead he walked over to the bed and knelt on the floor careful to keep his eyes on Seth's.

"Jake what are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"I needed to tell you something, but it can wait till tomorrow. Go back to sleep." Jacob whispered reaching out and running his fingers through Seth's soft slickly hair.

"No I'm awake now." Seth grabbed the sheet he had kicked off aware of his naked body suddenly.

Jacob sat back on his heels. "I have to be honest with you. I do love you, but I love someone else as well."

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Once Twilight was popular and of course now new and maybe better things have come along. There are less readers hence less writers. I tried to find m/m stories that I haven't read and the rare few that are been written at the moment are great. Sad to see this fandom fade. Someone told me that I shouldn't beg for reviews and hold my stories hostage because they didn't owe me anything. Sadly that person was a guest and I couldn't respond personally. However they are right you don't owe me anything, just like I don't owe the readers anything. I choose to write for the love of it and because of that I am going to finish up and say good bye to fanfic. So all my stories are being wound down. I won't be adding new ones even one shots. So thanks to those who make it feel like I am giving them some joy for just a few minutes of their day.

I own nothing.

Please take a few minutes to comment.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Please leave." Seth rolled away from Jacob.

"Seth, I…"

"Leave NOW!"

Jacob sighed and got up. "I do love you Seth just know that."

With that Jacob jumped out the window and walked back to La-Push not caring to phase. It was breaking dawn when he stepped into the house. Brady was sitting on the couch feeding DJ. Quickly wiping his tears Jacob smiled sadly and went upstairs.

"Jake?"

"Not now Brady."

Jacob went to his room and sat on the bed. Why did everything have to be complicated for him? All he wanted was a quiet life. Be a normal person. So deep in his own thoughts he never heard the rest of the pack get up and start their day. Not Leah singing while she brushed her hair her voice that of an angel. Or Embry throwing up in the bathroom the tea not helping one bit at the moment. The sweet words of love that Paul whispered into his lovers ear as they look down at their young son who squealed as his father's gushed at him.

* * *

Life carried on. Jacob did his patrols and sat with the rest of the pack at meal times. Seth returned home and it was like nothing had happened. They all acted as though they were happy and yet each carried a pain that they wouldn't share with one another. Embry was getting restless and a new nursery was being prepared. Often Jacob would come home to see someone by Embry's swollen stomach cooing at the unborn child.

Leah had organised a shower for Embry. The pack's mates were invited all knowing the secret. Sam invited Paul and Jacob over for a BBQ leaving the girls to gush over a very tried Embry. Jacob sat quietly out the back sipping a beer someone had handed him as he walked through the door.

"Wanna talk?" Jared said sitting down next to his former pack brother.

"What does it feel like to be in love?"

"Don't you know?" Jared asked unsure what Jacob was actually meaning.

"No not really." Jacob shrugged.

Jared smiled and patted Jacob on the back. "No one knows my friend. To each of us it is different. All I know is that I couldn't imagine my life without Kim. She is my other half. I'm not meaning the imprint. Sure it's there but when I let my wolf go the imprint is no longer what binds us together. It is our love that does. You know just tell them. Only you know what love feels like for you."

"Fucking imprinting. Another fucking screw up." Jacob growled.

"I can't say I agree with you about imprinting. I would never have given Kim the time of day. Yet she is perfect for me. She knows me better than myself. Love is scary Jake no one will tell you different. Its not perfect no relationship is. You going to tell me who it is?"

Jacob sighed and looked over at the house. "Wanna go for a walk?" Without saying anything they headed towards the cliffs.

Both men sat with their legs dangling over the cliff face. Jared looked down and cringed remembering all the times he and the pack jumped. If he tried it now he would no doubt die a painful death. Leaning back he shuffled back a bit more. Jacob chuckled and shook his head. They remained quiet while they finished off the six pack Jared had snagged on their way up.

"Paul." Jacob said suddenly.

"Paul what?" Jared asked his brows furrowing.

"I found out why the imprint broke and why it happened in the first place. It took Quil senior a lot of research and it wasn't until I laid my heart out that he finally figured it out."

"Wait back up. Are you telling me that you're in love with Paul?"

"Not now. Geez okay well maybe a little bit." Jacob chuckled trying to hide his blush. "Before I phased I had my first boy crush on Paul."

"Paul!"

"What? I mean look at him. Before he phased he was a hot bad boy."

"That is seriously wrong. Paul?"

"Yeah okay lets forget Paul for now. If you ever tell him I said this I will rip your balls off and throw them to Leah for her to eat." Jared covered his crotch and nodded but he was chewing his lower lip not to let the laugh that was building up inside him to escape.

"So you've been gay the whole time?"

"Nope, Paul was just a faze. I was fifteen at the time just before Bella returned to live with her father. Did you know that we are born with our wolves already inside? They grow as we do. They are just cubs like us who had no idea how to come out."

"I think Sam mentioned it once. I wonder if our kids will have it in them."

"Every generation we do. Some just never get the chance to come out and play." Jacob chuckled.

"Do you ever regret shifting?"

"Yes and no. I can't imagine my life without him now." Jared sighed.

"Carry on with your findings."

"Well according to the books I'm not the first it has happened to. Paul's wolf was calling to mine before either of us knew what we where."

"Wait so he is your mate your imprint."

"Nope that is where it gets interesting. How can me and Paul be mate's, he is a dom and so am I true alpha of the pack. It was my wolf denying me Paul by giving me an imprint and it had to be through Bella before Nessie was born. All interest in the same sex went right out the window. I was no longer curious because I had found what I thought was love."

"Why didn't you get to be with one of the submissives?"

"Because none of them were ready for me."

"But neither was devil spawn right?"

"Nope she was never meant to be my mate. It would seem that I was suppose to go this way. Leave the pack and find my way in life for a while until my mate and myself were ready. The only thing is I know who my true mate is but I love someone else. It is them I want to spend the rest of my life with. Who I can't imagine waking up to every morning and seeing his beautiful face and telling him how much I love him. I just wish I could tell him and know that I will never hurt him."

"Greedy fucker." Jared chuckled. "So you gonna tell me who they are?"

"You have to promise it never leaves here. I don't want either of them to find out who my mate is."

"I swear I won't even tell Kim."

"I'm in love with Seth."

"Yeah kinda figured that. I'm happy for you and I know he loves you too. He was so lost with you gone."

"Yeah I missed him so much. I didn't realise until I returned that I loved him more than a brother though. The minute he tackled me at Quil's he had my heart. That was until I laid eyes on my mate. It's Brady"

"Oh my god. Seriously?"

"Yeah." Jacob sighed. "Come on they will be sending the search party out for us if we don't get back.

"You gotta tell them Jake. You can't hide it forever you know."

"I won't break them up. They are so in love it's not funny. My mate is happy without me and as long as he is close I can live with that. I have Seth and I know I can make him happy and me him. If he will give me a chance. He knows I love someone else I have been honest with him I just haven't told him who that person is."

"Jacob if Paul finds out he will do murder."

"Yeah no shit."

"I still think you have to tell Brady though. Paul has marked him as his mate. So that means he is your !"

"Oh is putting it lightly. I'm so fucked its not funny."

"Jake we need to talk." Jacob and Jared looked at each other and cringed.

Jared got up and patted Jacob on the shoulder. "See you later." he said walking past his former pack brother. "Just hear him out." The wolf nodded his eyes not leaving Jacob's.

Jacob turned and looked back over the ocean. The waves swirling around the rocks just like the insides of his guts. "I'm sorry Brady I never meant for you to find out this way."

"Jake I imprinted back. Paul knows."

"What?"

"He's not blind Jake. I am his mate. I carry his mark, I had his cub. I love him like nothing else. Why do you think I allowed you to do what you did that night you saw me breast feeding DJ? I'll tell you. It was a test."

"A test?"

"I had to prove to Paul that I loved him more without an imprint than I do with the imprint on you. Jacob I'm not denying you and I hope you won't' deny me, but I want to be with Paul. I hope we can be best friends. I want to see you as happy as me. I know that Seth can give you that just like Paul can me."

"Why is Paul accepting this?"

"Embry."

"What about him?"

"Paul imprinted on him when he first phased."

"How?"

"Embry doesn't want to be loved by an imprint. Paul and Embry will always be tied together. I'm okay with that. They will be lovers from time to time, but they have agreed to follow their hearts and find love the normal way."

"Embry didn't imprint on Paul?"

"Nope."

"This is so fucked up." Jacob sighed. "Brady I love you."

"I love you too Jake. Nothing will ever change that. We were just not meant to be anything but friends. You're just too... "

"Nice?" Jacob chuckled.

"I was going to say to in love with a boy who has waited nearly ten years for you to be true to yourself. Go to him Jake, make him happy. If one day you decide to tell him about the imprint then I will support you. Honestly though I think right now you need to prove to him that you love him like no one else."

Jacob stood up and held his hand out to his imprint. Brady happily took it and they walked back to Sam's hand in hand. Paul was waiting outside for them. Jacob went to drop Brady's hand but the submissive held on tighter. The alpha glared at them as he watched them his gaze going to their entwined fingers. Once they were standing just a few feet from him Brady pulled Jacob's hand up with his and kissed it.

"Go get your wolf." he let go and went to his lover.

Jacob saw the tension leave Paul's shoulders and heard the gush of air leave his lungs. "You hurt him and I will personally see you ripped to shreds." Jacob said meaning every single word he said.

"Thanks Jacob I wouldn't expect anything less." Paul said while he tucked Brady under his arm.

Paul turned and walked back into Sam's Brady pressed to his side. Jacob smiled as he heard his old pack greet the happy couple. Now it was his turn to go find his happy ever after.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this story.**


	5. Epilogue

**I noticed people were putting this on alerts still so thought I might as well do one more chapter. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Epilogue

Jacob was shaken awake. "Your turn to get up with the cubs." Brady yawned.

Jacob grunted but rolled over and kissed his mate before getting up looking for his shorts. Scratching his head he padded to the nursery and picked up his youngest son and nuzzled into his neck taking in his baby scent. Even now after three other children he would never tire of the new baby scent. Unless they had filled their diaper which sadly Corbin had.

"Geez dude what's your mama being eating?" Jacob made quick work of the diaper before heading down stairs.

Landing on the bottom step he cussed as he stepped on his eldest Will's lego making Corbin cry with fright. Kicking the offending painful piece of plastic under the chair that sat in the corner, he made his way to the lounge where sure enough William and his two sisters were watching television.

"Turn that down." Jacob grumbled sick of listening to some annoying dude singing the alphabet backwards. This time of the morning he wouldn't be able to sing it from A to Z correctly.

Going to the fridge he pulled out a made up bottle of milk that his mate had expressed last night before climbing into bed. This was the first time Jacob had gotten up allowing his mate to sleep in. While waiting for the bottle to heat up Jacob flicked on the coffee machine and sat at the table.

"Dad," DJ called out as he ran into the kitchen without looking. "Oh hey uncle Jake. Where's dad?"

"At this time of the morning if he had any sense sleeping. What you doing up this early anyway?" Jacob sniffed and shook his head. "You better go shower if your father gets a wiff of you your so grounded."

DJ sighed and sat down across from his beta. At 16 DJ was like Paul through and through in looks and stubborn streak. He had only phased a few weeks ago and the moment he laid eyes on Quil and Rachel's oldest daughter Jenny he imprinted. Age didn't seem to be a problem with Jenny she had left home as soon as she left high school wanting her own independence. She had trained to be a hairdresser and had recently opened up her home as a salon.

"I don't know why I'm made to finish school before I move in with Jenny." DJ huffed.

"Because you need to finish your education and get a decent job that is why."

"Jenny doesn't care if I move in."

Corbin fussed and DJ went and got the bottle and took the baby from Jacob's arms and sat and fed the baby of the family. The beta sat down and watched the young boy who looked more of a man than a teenager coo Corbin. He couldn't help but smile. DJ was so like Paul when it came to the cubs. He loved them all no matter whose kids they were he was always willing to give them his attention. It was surprising the cubs didn't all call him dad.

"Jenny might not yet, but what will happen if you god forbid get her pregnant. How are you going to support her and the cub?"

"Ugh you sound like mama." DJ growled.

"Well it's cos we know what we are talking about." Jacob chuckled. "Give him here your dad has woken up."

DJ quickly handed Corbin over and raced upstairs to his room that used to be Jacob's when he first arrived. So much had happened since then. Ten years on the house was full of cubs. Embry had finally met a shifter from another tribe and he had joined the La-Push pack so Embry wouldn't have to leave his Paul. Mitch was very understanding of the relationship Paul and Embry had after some hesitation. But the double imprint made the bond strong.

"Jesus if I stand on that shit one more time." Paul growled storming into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Shoot sorry didn't know you were up." Paul said kissing the top of Jacob's head before doing the same to his son.

Over the years Paul and Jacob had come to love each other and they were just as affectionate as the submissives were with them. The only difference was they never slept together but had been known to walk down the street with the babies in the front packs holding hands. After all they considered themselves family not just pack.

"Where is that beautiful man of yours?"

"Sleeping. Brady gave me the guilt trip last night about not letting him sleep in."

"Ahhh the joys of imprinting." Paul chuckled just as the twins ran in and jumped on Paul like he was a jungle gym.

"Morning sprogs." Paul said blowing raspberries on their necks.

"Morning uncle Paul. You going to make pancakes this morning."

"Of course you want to go wash your hands and get your aprons and you can help me if you want." The twins squealed and raced through the house no doubt waking the rest of the house.

"You spoil those kids." Jacob said suddenly realising that poor Corbin was drinking in air having finished his bottle.

"I miss having little ones of my own. Make the most of it Jake they grow up so fast."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

The kitchen was a mess but no one cared even DJ joined in the fun of making pancakes with the little ones. One by one the rest of the cubs made their way downstairs having been woken up by the smell of pancakes. 13 kids plus the two adults made for cramped conditions but somehow they managed to work together and soon plates loaded with food were placed on the table.

"Don't forget to save some for your mama's" Jacob said getting up and heading upstairs to put Corbin down for a nap.

Once he had tucked in Corbin Jacob headed to his beloved who was just stirring. Not wanting to miss the chance of having alone time Jacob slipped between the sheets and pulled his mate towards him.

"Morning beautiful."

"Mmm I like waking up like this."

"I locked the door and Corbin is having a nap." Jacob kissed his mates mating mark making him purrr with want.

* * *

It was late morning when Jacob woke, his mate stroking his chest with his small hand. Jacob took it in his large hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Morning Pup."

"Mmm think we have already said that."

"I think we already did this as well." Jacob rolled his mate under him and sunk his cock deep into his mate who was still open from earlier.

Jacob made love to his mate after pounding him into the mattress earlier. Jacob loved the sounds of his mate even when he was trying to be quiet. Thankfully the bedroom was sound proof otherwise the kids may have thought their mama was being hurt. Explaining why they would often go and buy a new bed was something they had difficulty explaining. Not even Paul and his mate went through so many.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you more Seth." Jacob whispered into his mate's ear.

 **The END**


End file.
